causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Hearted, Part 1
Broken Hearted, Part 1 is the second chapter of Volume 3. It aired on February 18, 2011. Synopsis It's Valentine's Day, and Mal and Natara are investigating a murder at an online dating service? Will they find a match... For a killer? Plot At the offices of online dating service "All Right A'more", lead programmer Geoff Linx gives a tour of his workplace to his date Michelle Wagoner. Geoff receives a call on his office phone from CEO Rich Brewer and hears a scream on the intercom. Investigating, they find Rich murdered in his office. After their encounter with the killer at the slaughterhouse, Mal and Natara receive news that prime suspect Ryan Orville had been arrested in Arizona for soliciting a prostitue days earlier, stalling their case. Deptuty Mayor Seth Holland, who Mal despises, requests the two to solve the murder of Rich Brewer, a former friend of the mayor. Initially refusing, they agree after Seth offers them a signed transfer order for Orville in exchange for their favor. Mal and Natara question Geoff and Michelle on the murder. Geoff tells them that he was the creator of All Right A'more's matchmaking formula. They find out Rich Brewer had many enemies, especially his wife Tamara, who was divorcing him for his alleged infidelity. Geoff also admits that he had been recording himself and Michelle on his computer that night, to her disgust, and that they had gone up to Brewer's office after hearing the scream on the intercom. The detectives visit the office of Rich Brewer, where Kai Kalaba greets them and tells them about his many uses of the dating website, annoying Mal. At the scene, Brewer had been stabbed with a letter opener at very close range, indicating that he knew the killer. His watch and wallet had been stolen, but the detectives suspect that it was done to hide the killer's true motive. Natara also notices that the intercom had been placed back in its cradle, presumably by the killer. On the way to Tamara Brewer's home, Mal and Natara discuss the matchmaking formula and their own relationships. Mal tells her that he has his eye on a special someone, but that their jobs make a relationship complicated. Questioning Tamara Brewer, Natar finds out she had been out with friends but had gone home before the time of the murder. Mal returns after finding Rich Brewer's stolen watch and wallet, which causes Tamara to panic and flee. She tries to drive away but loses control and crashes. Natara drags Tamara out of the car as it catches on fire. As Mal runs outside, the car explodes, and the chapter ends with him frantically searching for Natara in the smoke. Bonus Scene In a house, the masked hunter in camouflage records himself, next to a TV broadcast of Tasha King reporting on the bodies from the slaughterhouse. He declares the time for "easy prey" to be over, and for more "dangerous game" to be hunted, zooming the camera in on the TV, displaying the images of Mal and Natara. Category:Episode